


Exhausted Parents

by truth_renowned



Series: K-I-S-S-I-N-G [15]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: From a kissing prompt list from tumblr: Exhausted Parents Kiss





	Exhausted Parents

Peggy flopped down on the couch with an “oof”, immediately draping an arm over her eyes. Who knew a one-year-old could be so difficult to put to bed? She wasn’t sure what exhausted her more: running SHIELD or being a parent.

She heard the familiar thunk of Daniel’s crutch coming closer, then felt the couch shift as he sat.

“Hope you had a better time getting Beth into bed than I did Michael,” he said.

“Not a chance.” She turned to Daniel, peeking at him under her arm. “Two children under the age of three. What were we thinking?”

“We weren’t,” he answered on the end of a yawn. “Our brains were not involved in the process of them being conceived.”

She huffed out a weak laugh. Her smile quickly faded as she saw the worry lines in his forehead thicken.

“Are you sorry we started a family?” he asked.

Peggy lowered her arm, taking his hand in hers. “Absolutely not. Why would you think that?”

He shook his head. “I don’t know. I’m so tired I’m not thinking straight.”

She paused, then ventured, “Are _you_ sorry?”

“Never,” he said, squeezing her hand. “Our work and home lives are chaotic but I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

She settled her head on his shoulder. “I wouldn’t do this with anyone else but you, you know.”

“Same here.”

Daniel looked down at her, and she raised her head, leaning toward him until their lips touched lightly. The kiss was much like how she felt: weary but content, happier than she thought possible.


End file.
